disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Phase Four Of MCU (start of The Ten Rings Saga)
Films: # Black Widow # The Eternals # Shang-Chi and the Legend of the Ten Rings # Doctor Strange In The Multiverse of Madness # Spider-Man: Home Missing # Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3 # Thor: Love and Thunder # Iron Man: Legend of the X-Men # Black Panther 2 # Avengers: Newly Assembled # The Fantastic Four TV Series: # Falcon and the Winter Soldier # WandaVision # Loki # What If? # Hawkeye # Ms Marvel # Moon Knight # She-Hulk Plot: Black Widow: After the death of Natasha Romanoff you get slapped with this prequel. By the end her and Tony in Soul World make a contraption that allows them to temporarily head to Earth and be immune to death. This leads directly into Doctor Strange In The Multiverse of Madness. Main Avengers in film: Iron Man, Black Widow Eternals: Vileplume is a huge flower-like Pokémon that is a larger and stronger evolution of Gloom. Vileplume can be obtained by using a Leaf Stone on a Gloom. Vileplume is known for its extremely offensive stench that comes from its large red flower. Vileplume uses this stench in battle, catching its foes off guard when they start to back away from the horrible smell. However, Vileplume's flower can actually be a hindrance in battle due to it being very heavy and bulky. Due to of its weight, Vileplume walks very slowly, and it often must use its hands to help support the flower. Vileplume can be found in forests and they like to stay low to the ground. When they sleep, their huge petals droop over their head and they blend in more with the plants around them. They also release toxic, dense pollen into the air in this position so animals don't go near them. At night, they sometimes gather together to perform odd rituals – during this time they release toxic pollen to deter intruders. The white markings on this flower are larger in the female than in the male. Vileplume's look and characteristics are modeled after the Rafflesia. Shang Chi and the Legend of the Ten Rings: (Up for edit) Doctor Strange In The Multiverse of Madness: With Tony and Natasha temporarily back in the mix they help take down the villain. Magneto. Scarlet Witch goes crazy and does a House of M scenario putting Tony and Nat back in Soul World and mutants being the majority. At the end she is unable to bring Tony and Nat back but whispers the words "no more mutants." Luckily the X-Men haven't started yet. Main Avengers in film: Doctor Strange, Scarlet Witch, Iron Man, Black Widow Spider-Man: Home Missing: After still not seeing Iron Man, Spider-Man strives until his home goes missing and comes up to his biggest enemy yet. VENOM! Main Avengers in film: Spider-Man, Venom Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3: The Guardians of the Galaxy go on another ragtag comedic journey follows College Kid Groot dealing with "homework" he's been making up and the main goal is to find Gamora who might know a thing or two about the Ten Rings Main Avengers in film: Star Lord, Gamora, Nebula, Groot, Rocket, Drax, Mantis, Thor. Thor: Love and Thunder: After going on a journey with the Guardians of the Galaxy he takes the information from Gamora and begins an expedition with friends Valkyrie and Hulk until he meets up with Doctor Strange and explains what's been going on. Main Avengers in film: Valkyrie, Thor, Hulk, Doctor Strange, Loki. Iron Man: Legend of the X-Men: